


Camping Trip

by SerendipitousDreams



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Mindless Fluff, keyleth can't take a hint, the group goes camping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipitousDreams/pseuds/SerendipitousDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zahra and Vex decide to have some alone time in the wilderness. Or at least, they try.</p><p>Set prior to the rest of the Coffee Shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written a while ago, but I forgot to post it.
> 
> In this AU, the Slayer's Take has evolved into a wildlife management department like the Fish and Game department but has kept the guild's name because historic reasons.

“I made you something.”

Vex looked up at Zahra in surprise as the other women held out a closed fist. Vex quickly put out her own hand in excitement, watching gleefully as Zahra opened her hand and the distinctive shimmer of polished metal slipped from one hand to the other.

Upon closer inspection, it was an intricately constructed bracelet of a dragon, its coppery red scales interlocking to make up the chain, claws grasping its tail as the clasp. The focal point was a beautiful silver arrow piercing into the dragon’s heart. Vex looked up at Zahra with the happy expression that only money and shiny trinkets could bring to her face. “It’s beautiful, Zahra!”

“I thought you’d like it.” The other woman purred, patting Vex’s cheek.

Vex lifted herself up from her seat to kiss the other woman. “What’s it for?”

Zahra shrugged. “We hadn’t seen each other in a while, so I wanted to make you something.”

Vex hummed in agreement, turning the bracelet over in her hands once again.

“Are you going to be in Vasselheim long?” Zahra asked.

“At least for the rest of the week. Why?”

“I was thinking we should get away together. Just the two of us.” A predatory grin spread across Zahra’s face as she ran her fingers through Vex’s hair.

Vex grinned, leaning her head into the touch. “What did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking we could go camping. I’ve found some great spots while surveying with the Take. I do love how you light up in the forest.”

“That sounds absolutely lovely, darling.” Vex chuckled. “This weekend, then?”

“We can get whatever supplies we need from the Take. They won’t mind us borrowing it for a couple of days.”

Vex felt the excitement bubble up in her. She rarely got to see Zahra anymore since Zahra was working permanently for the Take and Vex was living in Emon. Two days with the woman completely to herself was going to be heavenly in the most sinful way.

“What are you borrowing from the Take?” Kashaw’s voice interrupted the moment between Zahra and Vex. Though they had both been too distracted to notice him enter, neither showed any signs of surprise.

“Just a few camping supplies.” Zahra replied coolly.

“OOH! Are we going camping? I want to go camping!” Vex barely suppressed the urge to bury her face in her hand as Keyleth popped her head into the room. Even from where she was sitting, the icy glare Zahra sent Kashaw was enough to send shivers down Vex’s spine. The apologetic look Kashaw was giving did nothing to lessen the sharpness of her gaze.

Zahra sighed deeply. “Well, darling, we were hoping for it to just be Vex and I.” She attempted to explain as gently as possible.

Keyleth blinked in confusion. “Why just the two of you? All of us are visiting. And camping is the most fun with a lot of people! Ooh, we could make s’mores!”

Zahra opened her mouth to speak again, but Vex put a hand on her arm and shook her head with a sigh. Keyleth wouldn’t get any hints dropped her way until it was explicitly said why Zahra and Vex wanted to go alone, and then she’d act all awkward and apologetic for the next week, and honestly it wasn’t worth it. Maybe Kashaw could keep Keyleth occupied enough for Zahra and her to find some alone time despite the interloping florist.

“Okay, I’m sure the Take has enough supplies for four.” Zahra conceded with a sigh.

* * *

Vex hadn’t meant to tell her brother. It just slipped out during random conversation. She was so used to telling her brother everything, so of course she would tell him she was going camping. And when he asked who was going with her, of course she would let slip that Keyleth and Kashaw were tagging along. And once that was said, she was doomed. Her brother was going too.

Well, maybe he would be too preoccupied with trying to impress Keyleth that she’d still have alone time with Zahra.

* * *

No one was even sure who told Scanlan. Vex suspected Keyleth since she still had no idea why she shouldn’t invite people. Zahra thought it was Kashaw trying to piss her off even more.

Either way, once Scanlan was told, any lingering hope Vex had of finding some alone time with her hot friend was shattered. Scanlan quickly invited Pike (something about taking her on a romantic getaway into the wilderness). And of course Pike invited Grog because at this point he was the only one in the group that hadn’t already decided they were going.

* * *

Vanessa raised an eyebrow at the large group asking to borrow Take equipment for the weekend. She looked at Zahra. “I thought you told me you only needed supplies for two.”

Zahra rolled her eyes. “Well, that _was_ the plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> The bracelet Zahra made Vex is a reference to the dragon-slaying arrow she made.


End file.
